


[podfic] Meet Cute

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Leonard Snart, First Meetings, Genderbending, Girl!Leonard Snart, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Mick's always had a stupid thing for girls that are undeniably badass.(featuring always-a-girl!Leonard Snart)





	[podfic] Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565220) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Girl!Leonard Snart, Pre-Canon, First Meetings, Female Leonard Snart

 **Music:** **[She is Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZyhB1-Yb4U)** , as performed by Andrew W.K.

 **Length:**  00:37:05  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(LoT_F\)%20_Meet%20Cute_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
